creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Floating Island
The Floating Island is a Blueprint that you can find by clicking on the "Blueprints" TAB after opening either your inventory (default key "e") or crafting menu (default key "q"). Since Playful's own Blueprints are not always "featured" by default any longer, you might have to subscribe to this Blueprint in the workshop before it will be listed ingame: http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198401787318/myworkshopfiles/?appid=280790 This Blueprint helps with constructing a large castle consisting of two buildings and two towers on a foundation of pinnacled rocks that are suggested to be built in the sky. However the cornerstone can as well be buried, so that the castle will stand on the surface and there is no necessitation to construct the rocks. Please note that some of the suggested blocks and materials that the trees will be made of are flammable, so the disabling of the fire spreading option is advisable for either the whole gameworld or the player-claims where this building is to be erected. Blueprints will not automatically construct buildings from collected materials. Instead, after placing and activating the cornerstone, the blueprint will display blue outlines with small images of the required (customizable) blocks or items for each cubic space that the suggested building consists of. This makes it easier to build large constructions, especially while working together with other players. Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone for this Blueprint can be claimed for free by everyone on any gameworld by clicking on the button "Get Cornerstone". After the cornerstone has been claimed, you will find it as an icon in your inventory/bag. You will have to place this cornerstone into the world at first. Then the basic blue outlines of the Blueprint will be superimposed over the landscape so that you can determine its exact position by relocating and rotating the cornerstone. Once you're satisfied with the location, activate the cornerstone in order to customize blocks (show advanced options) and to start building. The Floating Island Blueprint is suggested to be built with these 14,130 blocks: *175x Iron Wall *178x Bog Water *22 Gas Lamps *7,066x Stone *23 Stone Fences *1,605x Stone Block Wall *392x Vines *235 Iron Fences *84 Stone Stairs *145 Coal Torches *255x Detritus *1,000 Grass blocks *6x Blue Adobe Floor (craftable after finding the according rare Recipe) *17x Wood Wall *1,058x Bedrock Wall *224x Stone Path (craftable after finding the according rare Recipe) *20x Red Adobe Floor (craftable after finding the according rare Recipe) *20x Curl Iron Wall *1 Iron Table *2 Bedrock Doors *6x Stacked Stone Wall *352x Reinforced Glass *109x Diamond Glass *63 Wildwood Flowers *50x Wildwood *15x Limestone *52x Limestone Pedestal *12x Carved Limestone Wall *373 Wildwood Leaves *486x Blue Adobe Roof (craftable after finding the according rare Recipe) *84x Limestone Wall However, like all other blueprints, the blueprint for this building can be customized too in order to accept completely different blocks and items. Blueprints also do not have to be completed in the exact shape like suggested. However if you do, Fireworks will be displayed and a notification will appear on the block list in the cornerstone window (even if you had customized the blocks). The building kit that will contain all the suggested blocks and items to build the original Blueprint, just like listed above, is available by clicking the button "Get kit & build now!" in lower part of the according Blueprint's description window. If this button is not visible, it might help to relog, maybe after going to the workshop (via Button "View in Workshop" in the top right corner) and subscribing to the Blueprint. Building kits are then to be paid with Coins (that you can buy for real money from the Store via Steam wallet), however please note that these kits will always contain all the standard blocks that the original Blueprint requires to be completed as designed, not any blocks that were customized on the Blueprint ("Advanced Options"). Please note that the prices of Blueprint building kits as well as prices of Coins themselves are subject to change and might differ from the latest uploaded images in this article. After buying a building kit, it will be delivered to your inventory in the shape of a storage container that looks like a staple of wooden crates and has to be placed into the gameworld in order to be accessed just like any chest. It can contain many thousands of building blocks, but you cannot put anything into this container yourself, only move blocks and items into your inventory/bag and quickslot. You can take the whole container as long as it is not completely empty (then it will vanish). Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone is not included in building kits any longer, it can / has to be claimed separately. Note: Many natural ground materials are required for this build, such as Stone and Grass as well as Detritus, as this build replicates a floating island. If you're not aiming for 100% completion, it may be easier to leave the inside hollow and provide lighting inside, simply for less collecting time (and a lot less Stone). Detritus can be replaced or ignored as well, as it has no use other than filling a small part of the inside of the "earth"). Category:Blueprints